We are Adults now
by lieng lieng Chanz
Summary: Marinette is now living the life of a 21 year old. But there is only one thing you could say is wrong the thief chat noir keeps saving her, does he want or need something from her. It started to get scary, up until they had there first conversation. Ever since then Marinette has been falling for Chat little by little. (sorry if I made a bad summary I kind of suck a it)
1. Chapter 1

**Just in case I want to tell you a little about my story. the miraculous stones don't exist. Adrian became Chat Noir (the villan) because of his father. Marinette had a crush on Adrian all thought middle and high school but not any more. Marinette is 21 and living on her own. I am sorry if i write something you don't like. if there is anything wrong meaning miss spelling fell free to tell me. I also hope you like it. (also sorry if characters are OOC)**

* * *

"Hey Marcy'' I Marinette said as she walked into the Fabric store

"Hello Marinette, Good Night, is there anything specific I can interest you in today" Said Marcy

Marinette pulled out her sketch book and turned to the page of her latest design

"Do you think you have any new Fabrics that might match the one on my model'' Asked Marinette

"Marinette well aren't you luck I got the perfect thing for you" Said Marcy as she walked to the back of her store

"I just got it delivered this morning" Screamed Macy just before she walked back to the front were Marinette was waiting

"How's this" asked Macy as she brought her swatch over to Marinette

"Its perfect 12 yards, how much" said Marinette as she was about to hand Macy her credit card before she pushed it back to Mari

"No honey its on the house, there are plenty of costumers passing by in the day as it is" Marcy said as she smiled

" Really" asked Marinette

"yes really, After all a collage student like you who not only lives on her on but makes so little money, not to mention lives on her own, deserves these perks in like once in a while" said Macy

"Thanks so much" said Marinette as she gave her a tight hug

"your welcome Mari, now you get your but home I will have the it delivered to your apartment later, Honey"

''thanks bye, OMG its almost 11:00, bye" said Marinette

"...Watch out for Chat Noir" were the last words Macy told Marinette before she left

* * *

As I walked down the street I clenched my phone in hand hoping to use it as a weapon somehow just in case I see Chat noir. I was able to walk about 3 blocks before I noticed the black figure that was on the building next to me. As I walked faster the figure got faster. I then decided that is If that was chat noir and he was following me if I crossed the road and turned over into the next street I would at last get a good view.

I clenched me phone even tighter as I ran across the street.

I then saw a truck coming my way I did not now what to do my feet just froze. All I could see was the blinding front light of the truck. Cruse my bad luck and after all the times mom and dad have told me 'look before you cross' and I am 21 for Pete's sake.

As I had said my quick prayer I had know I was going to die. I opened my eyes on last time to see the truck less then a feet away then automatically closed them _this is it_ I thought.

All I could fell was myself being lifted into the air. I clung fell somebody holding me and I clung to them for dear life.

I soon fell my feet touching the ground and I open my eyes...

when I open my eyes I see nothing no one and nothing in sight.

I make a full 360 just to make sure but I see nobody.

I just sigh however I got here I have to get home before something else bad happens

but before I get of this building I look back to were I thought I saw the figure. Could that have been Chat Noir, could he have been the one who saved me. no way chat noir is a thief and a traitor to all of Paris there is no way he would save a civilian. Is there something he wants from me, If not why would he save me.

''Ok enough Marinette first we get of this building then we get home" I said to myself out loud.

I find a ladder on the opposite end of the roof 'luck I wore jeans today'. when I got off the roof I walked to remaining 7 blocks home.

* * *

When I got home I imminently took of my heels

"Boy did I pick a bad day to wear heals'' I said to myself

After I got my shoes of I put some water on to boil and went to change in to my PJs.. since I took a shower before I went out I suppose its ok :)

When I got Back I made Myself a cup of tea

when I was done i got up and decided to watch some TV.

I was able to match at least 10 minutes of my favorite show before I get an incoming call

"hello'' i said

"hey girl" came I voice I recognized as Alya

"Hey Alya, how's America" I asked

"its great I just got an internship at this great magazine I absolutely love" said Alya excitedly

"great alya that's amazing" said Marinette

"Thanks, look I got to get back to this errand hope to see you soon" said Alya

"best wishes, bye" said Marinette

"see you'' said Alya

by the time Marinette got off the phone her show was already done.

"Boy time Fly's" Marinette said as she turned the TV off. she then walked over to her sink and washed her cup.

Marinette then walked over to her bed room and fell flat on her bed falling asleep right away, unaware of the black cat watching her from the next building over she was just to tired to remember to close her blinds...

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the story so far I will try my best to upload a new chapter each week**


	2. Chapter 2

**What does chat want form her?**

* * *

When Marinette woke up she was greeted by rays of sunlight and a 50 text messages from her friend Laura. All of the messages either said "Mari we don't have classes today lets hang out" or "Mari call me plz"

One Marinette was done with reading Laura Texts she just decided on sending her a simple "Good Morning" then get up.

"I really have to learn to close my blinds more" Marinette said to herself as she walked up to one of her windows and looked out it taking in the beautiful scenery.

"you would think living here for almost a year I would be used to it" Marinette said in a quiet whisper

Marinette then walked over the her wardrobe and picked out the yellow mini dress with lace, she had recently made to were today. She then walked to her bathroom cloth and towel in hand. since Marinette had tough it was a good day to wash her hair, so she did (A.N. Mari grew her hair out). She mostly wanted to wash her hair because she had recently purchased a new shampoo and was in love with the sent.

When Marinette was done (showering, brushing teeth, Drying hair, ect.) she went straight to her kitchen and put some water to boil. then she went to call Laura because she had nearly 23 texts saying "Mari call me plz".

 _Ring,Ring,Ring_

"HEY MARI" came a really loud and happy voice

"Hey Laura, What Are you up to" Marinette asked her very happy friend

"Getting my nails done right now there doing my toes" Said Laura

"let me guess Gel right" said Marinette knowingly

"You got it, what brings you this morning into calling me" Said Laura

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, you're the one who bombarded me with million texts saying 'Mari call me plz' " said Marinette

"Omg, so sorry Mari I know remember my Boyfriend is going to through a party later today and he said I can bring as many friends as I want will you come" said Laura

"sure... wait now you tell me what time is this party anyways"

"... SORRY! its at 8:45 I will text you the address later"

"Ok" said marinette

"Mari I gotta run there going to do my fingers know, one more thing bring swimsuit there is a pool BYE." With those final words Marinettes friend had hung up leaving a shoked

"why is this girl always trying to make me go swimming she knows I don't know how to" said Mari worriedly

but then she remember she had water boiling in her kitchen because she had a habit of walking around when she was on the phone. But when she got there the stove was turned off and one of her windows were open.

 _'I did not leave that window open... did I and what about the stove she thought the water is sill hot'_

A little bit of fear started to bubble up in her but she then decided to leave it alone because it was 10:00 and she was going to eat breakfast now. But if things like this keep happening I am going to have to go to the police. But What would I say I got saved when I was about to get run over and I got saved again from my house almost burning down.

 _'I am just going to wait for my fabric that will come at 11:00 I am just so lucky that my latest piece was a **2** part bathing suit' thought Mari._

* * *

It was already 8:00 when Marinette had finished. But she would have finished later than that if the fabric had not been dropped of earlier than expected.

"Its already 8 I have to get going, I'm allowed to be fashionable late right" Marinette said as she ran to her closet grabbed the first dress and shoes she saw. she than ran to her bath and took the quickest shower ever. lucky for her she had washed her hair earlier. when Marinette got out it was out 8:11

Marinette then took a quick glance at what she picked out and put it on right away.(A.N. her dress was red with black polka dots) and slapped on some makeup

"perfect just I'm time" Marinette said as her phone went off. it was Laura with the party address. she grabbed her bad through in her swim suit and a towel then she called a cab.

Mainttee then arrived at the party at 8:46

* * *

when Marinette got out of the cab she was greeted by an enormous mansion and blasting music

when Marinette walked up to the gates she saw to men guarding the entrance

"Name" the one on the right said

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" I said politely

"Miss I am sorry but your not on the list" Said the one on the left who was reading a clip board

"I'm not" said Marinette

"Miss I am going to have to ask you to leave the premises please" Said the one on the left

"Ok sorry to bother you" Said Marinette

She was very confused and turned to cross the street hoping to find another cab

"WAIT" said somebody

Marinette turned rounded to see Laura in a shiny silver dress and her hair curled on the other side of the gates holding a small stack of papers

"She is on the list" Said Laura

"But Miss Laura, she is not" said the right one

"NO I have the updated list" said Laura as she passed the papers to the men

" she appears to be on this one, we are very sorry Miss Marinette" they said then opened the gates for me

"thank you " Marinette whispered

"Mari Lets Get You Changed into your swim suit" said Laura as she pulled me into the mansion were she led me to a room.

"OMG this room is gorgeous" I screamed

"I Know right I am staying in it for a week" Said Laura proudly

"you sure got some boyfriend" said Marinette

"He loves me a lot, But you get changed" said Laura as she stepped out of the room

I quickly changed into my swim suit. just as Marinette had finished she herd a knock

"can I come in now" said Laura as she walked in Marinette noticed she changed too

"Great" she said when she saw Marinette

then Laura she grabbed Marinette's hand and started running

"were are we going" said Marinette in a squeak

"you are going to meet my BF" said Laura

 _'owe boy' thought Mari_

As Marinette was running down the stairs she caught a limps of something outside... it was the same black Figure again.

 _'Again' Mari thought but then she remembered what happened last night and this morning and shivers at the thought_

 _'it cant be Chat Noir it just cant' Mari thought_

But that's when she saw those gorgeous green eyes that she now's could only belong to one person

' _Chat Noir'_

 _..._

 _'SHIT' thought Mari_

* * *

 **I would just like to say thank you to all the lovely people who are following this story. I Promise I will try to make it the best of my ability's. but if there Is a grammar mistake or spelling fell free to message me. then if there is a scene you really want I will try to write it into my story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all those people who gave fav's and follows to my story.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

As Marinette was running down the stairs she caught a limps of something outside... it was the same black Figure again.

 _'Again' Mari thought but then she remembered what happened last night and this morning and shivers at the thought_

 _'it cant be Chat Noir it just cant' Mari thought_

But that's when she saw those gorgeous green eyes that she now's could only belong to one person

' _Chat Noir'_

 _..._

 _'SHIT' thought Mari_

* * *

' _I know for a fact that Chat Noir was Following me" Thought Mari_

 _'he even knows were I live, if I turned him in for saving me I cant imagine what he would do if he found out' thought Mari_

Marinette was definitely scared now, so much that she let her fear show. But that's when Laura had turned around.

"Marinette what's Wrong, You look like you just saw Cat Noir kill someone" sais Laura Worriedly

 _'well Laura you could say part of that is true' thought Mari_

Marinette Quickly came up with an excurse

"Laura I cant swim" Said Marinette Remembering that there was a pool

"Its ok Mari there are pool floats" said Laura with a bright smile

 _'geez Laura I always so happy, its entertaining' thought Mari with a smile growing on her face_

"here we go smile" said Laura as she saw Marinette's smiling face

Marinette loved it when others around her were happy. it would just make her that much happy. Lucky for her it took her mind off of Chat Noir...

Who was no longer there.

"You're the best Laura" Said Marinette

I Know I Am, the pool is this way" said Laura as she and Marinette started running out a set of doors and then soon reached te source of music and the pool

"Laura There are a lot of people here" Said Marinette as she watched Laura look for someone

"I know, look there he is" Said Laura as she ran over to 2 men who were talking. One had Black hair and the other...

"Hey Hugo" Said Laura to the one with black hair.

 _I noticed the man he was talking to now stood behind him and had blonde hair_

"Marinette this is Hugo my boyfriend, Hugo this is my Best friend Marinette" Said Laura as she forced us to shake hands

"Pleased to meet you Marinette" Said Hugo

"Pleased to meet you to" said Marinette in a respectful matter

"O I almost for got Mariette" said Laura as she grabbed Mari's attention

"This is one of Hugo's friends Adrian" Said Laura as the man came into view

"Adrian"

"Marinette"

they said at the same time

"you know each other Marinette" asked Hugo

"You know Marinette, Adrian" asked Laura

"We went to the same middle school" said Marinette

"AND, High School" added Adrian a little to quickly

"well we will leave you two too catch up" Said Laura as she walked away with Hugo

"So Marinette how have you been" Said Adrian as he and Marinette moved to a quiet spot next to the end of the pool.

Marinette looked down and started playing with her thumbs

"Great" she said as she looked up to see Adrian checking her out

"pervert" she said

"so-sorry Mari" Said Adrian

"fine, how are you doing than Adrian"

"Great actually I am planning to become a physics teacher at our old middle school next year" he said

"Nice, and Chloe" Marinette said

"Her I haven't seen her since new years" said Adrian (A.N. it was July 19)

"That long ago" Said Marinette

"yeah" said Adrian no longer interested

"so how to you and Hugo now each other" asked Marinette

"He models for my father and my father wanted me to come" said Adrian

"So you really don't wont to be here" Asked Marinette

"Sorta of we have done many shots together" Said Adrian

"Ok so you're still modeling" Asked Marinette

"yeah that's how I make my own money" Said Adrian

"so you live on your own" Asked Marinette

"Yeah I live in this apartment building" said Adrian as he showed Marinette a building that she recognized

 _'that's the building Chat Noir left me on" thought Mari_

"Mari you know this building" asked Adrian innocently

"NO, I just passed by it often" said Marinette remembering that night

"then you do know this building" said Adrian with smile as he looked at his phone with a surprised look

"look Mari I got to run I have early classes" Said Adrian

 _'what time is it' thought Mari_

"Its 11:07" said Adrian as if reading my mind

"what did you even eat anything or swim at all, time sure does pass talking to you" Said Marinette but soon realizing what she had said

"Glad you feel that way, here is my number" said Adrian as he winked at her than leaving

Marinette looked around to see the only people left were the ones lounging in the pool. As Marinette was looking around she spotted Laura talking with Hugo and walked over to them. They seem to notice her because as soon as she started to walk over to then they turned around.

"Mari I am so glad to see you not leave yet, sorry to ask but will you help clean up please" Asked Laura with puppy dog eyes

"Sure but what About the people in the pool" Said Marinette

"Then, they have to help too you know I did not offer then a eek to stay here just so they can slack of, they have to learn to do something once in a wile" Said Hugo shooting the crowed of seven a glare.

"sorry we will help" Said 2 as they took them selves inside to clean up

"so they will clean the Mansion and We will just clean up out here" said Marinette

"yep bunch of slackers can manage in there" said Hugo

"Ok lets Go" all tree said

Laura Went to put on some music whiles they all clean.

* * *

It took them 1 hour to clean most of the mess.

"Mari, Hugo and I are going to put these trash bags in the dump want us to take yours too" Asked Laura

"Sure, Thanks" said Marinette as Laura and Hugo walked off

"No, prod" said Hugo As he then Laura disappeared into the Mansion

Marinette then noticed a slice of cake just by the corner of the pool and went to pick it up. But when she bent down her foot slipped the small pool of water left behind by somebody wand fell into the pool. She tried to grab onto the edge but she grabbed the cake instead and she was pulled into the pool...

 _the deep end_

* * *

 ** _yay no school for me means new chapter for you._**

 ** _poor Marinette_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the really short chapter**

* * *

Marinette was almost to the bottom of the pool, no matter how hard she tried she was just not able to swim. Her lungs Burned so bad, so bad that she felt like her own throat was on fire. She could not see a thing her vision was extremely blurry. Just as she was about to lose conscious she was able to make out the black figure jumping into the water, But as soon as it grabbed her arm Marinette had already fainted.

* * *

when Marinette woke up she was her apartment building's roof and she could see somebody sitting on the edge whom she assumed was Chat Noir.

' _know is my chance' thought Mari_

Marinette pulled out her phone and was bout to call 911 when

"Don't even think about it" Said Chat Noir

"Why not you're Chat Noir, you have been following me I have a right to turn you over" Said Marinette in a quit tone slowly creeping to the other end after all she was still scared of him.

"Sorry Princess, in case you don't see all of Paris is having a power outage" said Chat Noir as he got up and walked over to her

"NO, STAY AWAY" Marinette screamed knowing what Chat Noir does to people and what he might do to a Women

"Come on _princess_ ,All I want to do is help you" Said Chat noir

"I don't need your help" Said Marinette

"Really, so what about the time you almost got run over, when you almost burned your apartment to the ground, and when you were gong to drown" Said Chat with a smirk

"I still don't need anything from you your a THEIF, A MURDERER, A RPEST'' Marinette said the last one with even more anger but it seems se had also let out her tears too because considering all the things she just named and he could, he might even do it to her

"NOW YOU LISTIN HERE PRINCESS YOU CAN STOP THINKING LIKE THAT BECAUSE I AM GONA TELL YOU THIS ONCE I WILL NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT" Said Chat in a very angry tone but he then cleared his voice

"I will never do something like that to you, ever" Said Chat in a softer tone to Marinette

Marinette looked straight into his eyes with a little bit of faith. Marinette believed him sorta but made a silent promise to herself that if he had ever tried anything she would go right to the police

"Promise" she said not ready to die yet

"yes I promise Princess" Said Chat

"But why follow me out of everyone in Paris why me" she asked him

"Because Marinette I am interested in you, and no not the 'I like that jewel' interested" he told her

To be true Marinette was really scared but she had a gut feeling telling her to trust him.

"now princess you are going to catch a old if you stay out here, since the door up here runs on electricity I will be taking you back to your apartment know, so may I" he said waiting for here approval

Marinette Hesitated

 _'do I really trust him' Mari thought_

"if it makes you feel any better I already know were you live" He Said to Marinette

"ok" Marinette said in a whisper

Chat then swopped her up into his arms and using his baton he easily got Marinette to her Apartments Building. When Chat got her trough one of her windows ' _which Marinette Accidently left open because of Chats unknown visit"_ he tuned around and said one more thing.

"You might want to learn to close your windows when your not home, you never know when a thief might brake in" and with those words he scurried off

Marinette just stared a dagger into his back as he ran of but then she forgot something... again

...

' _what if the neighbors' saw us" screamed Mari in her head_

* * *

 ** _If I was Marinette I would never trust Chat if he was wanted by the police._**

 ** _I am really sorry again if this chapter was really short. I just wanted to give everyone a Chat and Marinette Scene really quick since I may or may not update next week :(_**


	5. Chapter 5 (UPDATED VERSION)

**_Sorry for the late update I really did not plan to take so long. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

After Marinette was brought home by Chat she did not even to bother about the idea of neighbors seeing them because as soon as she went to put the lights on in her kitchen she remembered what chat told her.

' _'Paris is having a power outage"_

Which meant that her neighbors could not know who she is and who would be up at 1 a.m .

Since Marinette no longer had anything to worry about she had decided to send a quick text to Laura saying,

"Sorry I left because I was really tired".

Then she changed out of her still wet clothes and went to bed because , it was not a lie she really was tired and could not keep her eyes open any longer.

* * *

The next morning Marinette woke up to the sound of her alarm. When Marinette reached out to grab her phone and saw it was only 7:30 she was very confused as to why she was being awoken by an alarm so she went back to bed. Not being able to fall back asleep she got up and walked out to her living room to see one of her discarded binders and remembered that she had classes today.

"So that's why my alarm went off.. shoot I better get ready." Said Marinette.

Marinette dashed back too her room and grabbed a set of clothes (White jeans and pastel yellow tank top, with a black leather jacket) and flew into her bathroom and took a quick shower. when she was done she put on her clothes and put on a little bit of makeup because she was already running late so she put her long midnight hair into 2 space buns on her head leaving her bangs evenly split ,and pulled to the side.

Marinette then scurried to her living room grabbing her binders ,her keys, and laptop, before she flew out her door to a day full of only classes.

* * *

When Marinette was finally done studying with her friend from one of her designing history classes it was already 9:30 by the time she got out of the library. It took her a extra 30 minutes before she got off campus. Even though her friend insisted on giving her a ride on her motorcycle , she had denied because you see Marinette thought walking 7 miles was 'good' for her since she would be investing in a new car soon.

When Marinette was about to turn the corner on a street leaving her with 4 miles left to go she had felt the presence of another person at least what she felt was somebody following her.

 _'Weird.. but it may just Chat following me again' she said to herself knowing fully what he does._

Soon when Marinette passed a ally she heard foot steps run up to her but before she could do anything she was roughly pushed down into the alleyway causing her to fall over. When Marinette looked up she saw a disgusting man looking down at her he had bruises all over his face ripped up clothes and torn apart shoes but the only thing that stood out was his I PHONE RE 9 MAX which did make sense to Marinette because they have not even arrived in Paris yet. Hell it was not even released in the U.S. yet. He then made a call so Marinette decided to listen,

"hey I got a girl wanna come check it out...yes she is pretty...yes she is worth it...yes she will make everyone VERY satisfied" the man said in a low voice as he talked on the phone.

What he said on the Phone made Marinette even more scared and she started shivering as she crawled to the end of the ally hoping to find a escape once Marinette was at the very end she pulled out her phone.

"OK I'm next to the same ally from _last time_ next to Spots Paws Cafe... Now hurry looks like somebody is planning an escape" But before Marinette could unlock her screen ,the man finished his phone call now knowing she was going to plan an escape

"Now pretty girl you are going NO WERE" he said as he pulled out a Gun and shot Marinette's phone 2 times causing one of the bullets to zip past ripping her tank top and bra straps but before she could tie it up the man grabbed both of her hands and held her against him.

"NO MORE BRIGHT IDEAS K" He said as he let a very cold whisper go into her ear.

Marinette just shivered in his grip in return.

"I SAID GOT IT" he said to her again.

Marinette was about to respond with a simple yes but she saw a group of men run past the ally but one person had stopped and called back the men.

"Well isn't this just a fine girl she is bound to be more easy then the last" said the first man who arrived.

Soon a total of 8 different men filled into the alleyway.

"Get ready to scream little girl" said the man as he held Marinette tighter then before.

Slowly all the men made there way to her.

Which caused the poor girl( Marintette)to break into tears as she twist and turned to get away from the man holding her which caused him to chuckle,

"Stop resisting sweetheart, the more you struggle to more it's gonna hurt" he said whiles looking at she was sobbing more and more.

" i don't want it to hurt, I don't wanna feel anything" she cried loudly.

Another man approached her bending down to her level.

"Oh, nothing you say?" He asked.

"We can definitely make it so you feel nothing" he grinned as he picked a crowbar off the floor and went back to his original height and, examined it.

He gave it a few test swing to see how it moved and brought it real close to her body.

" Please,no" she pleaded to him and then silently prayed for help ,that someone would come and help her.

And yes her pleads where answered ,when a not so mysterious person jumped down from the apartment building that the alleyway was wedged between.

"Hey I'd watch where I'm swinging that if I was you" he said from the back of the alleyway not turning around to look at the scene that was happening.

* * *

 _ **SUPER SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATE I SPENT THE LAST WEEK TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT. BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY. MESSAGE ME IF Their IS A GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKE PLEASE ,SOMETIMES I MISS THINGS.**_

 _ **Also give a thanks to asia for doing all final corrections in this chapter**_

 _ **AGAIN thank**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_REALLY SORRY FOR THE MASTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPTER. BUT LET ME EXPLAIN WHAT CHAT MENT HE MENT THAT THEY WERE GOING TO TOUCH MARINETTE AND HER BODY IS HERS SO THE MEN WERE IN NO POSITION TO TOUCH HER WITHOUT PERMISSION. :)_**

* * *

Chat then dropped the head and walked over to Marinette. He pulled her away from the man and carefully picked her up bridal style and turned back to the men

"You scum bags have 2 days to get the hell out of Paris before I come after you one by one" Said Chat in a low voice trying his best not to scare Marinette Even More

Chat then used his baton to carry them up to the roof of one of the buildings. Then he set out to Marinette's apartment hoping her window was still unlocked because he wanted to make sure she would be ok. When He reached her apartment it turns out the window was open so he hopped in her living room window and set her down on her sofa.

"Mari You're going to be ok now they wont be coming back to hurt you any more" Said Chat as he went to Turning on her lights

"No its not ok Chat you Killed somebody" She said Angrily but just happened to start to cry at the same time

Chat was takin aback because sure if you were about to save the person you care for they would at least thank you but no Marinette... she was felling for the man...He just KILLED

"Mari You have to understand those people were going to do VERY bad things to you" He said letting his own anger out

"But still that gave you no right, there could of been MANY other ways to stop it" Marinette said still letting her tears spill out

"Mari why do you care so much about that man you should be happy that YOU are home SAFE now" Said Chat

"I care because no matter what its not ok to kill somebody" Marinette said more firmly

"ok princess I get it you fell for others but don't you think at least one of them deserved it" Said Chat making direct eye contact with Marinette

Marinette had officially had enough nobody deserved that her could have brought every last person to the police but he killed somebody. Marinette could not stand it anymore she does not care what Chat was capable of she just had enough

"CHAT GET OUT NOW, AND NEVER CALL ME MARI OR PRINCESS AGAIN" She said as she pointed to the window chat was standing directly next too.

"OK, BUT DONT COME CRYING FOR MY HELP NEXT TIME YOU NEED IT" He spat as he exited the building running so fast away from it like he was going to catch something unpleasant

That night Marinette had cried herself to sleep regretting that she lost her hero in shiny black leather

* * *

OK SO IM SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE.


	7. Author Note

_**hello,**_

 _ **i am sorry i have not posted in such a long time, originally i planned to discontinue this book, but latelly ive been getting back into writing and am planning to keep this story and see where it goes from there. But first i will be going back and changing events in chapter 5 and 6 since i myself did find that a bit extreme, and feel that if i do get back into this book ill like the flow of it more without the way it is.**_

 _ **if you are reading this and a death has occured in past chapters that is wrong and it is going to be changed so watch out for new updated. but if you can not find what i am talking about then the story is on track and you can keep reading.**_


End file.
